


Angels Dancing At The Ritz

by sherbertglasses



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: Just an Aziraphel/Crowley drabble





	Angels Dancing At The Ritz

After their meal, Crowley said to Aziraphel, "So long as we're at the Ritz, didn't you say you always wanted to dance here?"

"Um... Well, yes, " Aziraphel bumbled.

Crowley stood and extended his hand. "Well, Angel?"

Aziraphel took it and they made their way to the dance floor. Crowley put a confident hand on Aziraphel's waist and Aziraphel put a shy hand on Crowley's.

Twirling, Aziraphel's heart had never beaten so fast as he stared into Crowley's dark glasses, hiding the snake like eyes that Aziraphel secretly thought were beautiful.

"Is it everything you hoped?" asked Crowley.

"Better than flying," said Aziraphel.

"And you'd know," Crowley smirked. 

"But I do think," Aziraphel said, growing red in the face, "I think it wouldn't feel quite as wonderful if I weren't... Well, if I weren't doing it with you. "

Crowley froze for a moment, and then kissed Aziraphel full on the lips. It was the first time either of them had kissed anyone, but as first kisses go, it was superb. Mouths opened, arms moved from a waltz to an embrace. Sadly, it was cut short when the maitre d coughed and said, "Gentlemen, might I remind you that we are a hotel. I suggest you book a room if you're going to be quite that.. explicit."

Crowley looked at Aziraphel. "Angel?"

"Oh.. Y-Yes. Yes, please!"

And if human beings could see the energy of heavenly and hellish delight, they would have seen a mushroom cloud of ecstasy from 6000 years of pent up longing. And one human being did. Anathema Device chuckled as an looked out her window.


End file.
